


Taboo

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: FPC: 44 | Taboo, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Smoking, Superstition, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The younger pilot soon joined his friends. "What is this, a mother's meeting?" he greeted, "The mess is practically empty!""We're just having a smoke, nothing illegal in that." Tex replied, as Angus finally passed the lit match onto him after using it. "Care to join us?" He held the small flame in Ginger's direction."No!" Ginger said emphatically, stepping away, then explained more calmly, "It's unlucky."-or-Algy has been teaching Ginger superstitions, which may or may no be responsible for certain occurrences...ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 44 - Taboo.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Taboo

Feeling a sudden need for fresh air, Angus left the mess after the card game finished, reaching for his cigarettes. Aware of the blackout, he stood under the trees to the side of the farmhouse, and was preparing to strike a match when a figure suddenly loomed beside him.

"Nice night for it."

"Losh!" Angus replied, getting over the initial surprise, "You scared me half to death."

The ghostly face of Tex grinned, lit only by moonlight. "Mind if I join you?"

"Why not?" Angus shrugged, once again going to strike the match.

This time, it was a less startling occurrence which, nonetheless, interrupted the smoking party. The farmhouse door opened loudly and a figure emerged, closing it quickly before looking around. The familiar voice of Ginger called out.

"Hi! Where is everyone?"

"Under the trees, laddie!" Angus called, waving.

The younger pilot soon joined his friends. "What is this, a mother's meeting?" he greeted, "The mess is practically empty!"

"We're just having a smoke, nothing illegal in that." Tex replied, as Angus finally passed the lit match onto him after using it. "Care to join us?" He held the small flame in Ginger's direction.

"No!" Ginger said emphatically, stepping away, then explained more calmly, "It's unlucky."

Tex shook out the match, sucking on his cigar. "How is it unlucky? Smoking's not deadly."

"Lighting three cigarettes off the same match is unlucky," Ginger countered, "and anyway, I don't smoke."

"Why is it unlucky?" Angus demanded, tapping ash onto the ground.

Ginger thought for a second before remembering. "Well, it was Algy who told me about it- it's from the last war, apparently. With the first cigarette, the sniper sees the light, the second cigarette the sniper takes aim, and the third man is killed. If there isn't a third light, then nobody gets shot."

"That's stupid." Angus grinned. "The sniper would still have a mark to go on from the first two lights- anyway, there aren't likely to be any snipers in this country, we're not occupied!"

"What about fighters- bombers?" Tex wondered aloud.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you believe this." Angus scoffed. "We're under the trees, and-"

At that moment he stopped, seeing that Ginger was listening intently. Standing perfectly still, he concentrated on the sounds around them.

It was completely silent, except from the slight crackling of a cigarette and cigar burning, a dog barking distantly in the village, and a light whistling sound like wind through bare branches. He took a drag from his cigarette.

"Look, there's nothing in this match thing. If you're so worried about the mess being empty, Ginger, why don't you-"

His sentence was prematurely ended by a massive explosion on the other side of the runway, which sent all three airmen diving for cover. As the blast from the stick of bombs died away, leaving only the crackling of a handful of burning trees, they heard a large aircraft opening it's throttle and climbing away towards France. The next second, there were assorted shouts from the direction of the farmhouse, Biggles' voice dominant.

"Ginger! Angus! Tex!"

"Where are you?"

"Someone put out that fire!"

"Are you alright?"

Angus hastily stubbed out his cigarette before replying, feeling shocked. "We're over here!"

Running footsteps heralded the arrival of the rest of the squadron, who helped their friends to their feet. Tex had also stashed his cigar, not wanting to be unduly accused, and the next minute the three of them found themselves in the mess. Ginger, laughing a little, turned to his two friends.

"I told you it was taboo, I warned you!"

Biggles looked around sharply. "Warned them of what?"

"W-walking under ladders," Angus bluffed quickly, "I went under one earlier, and Ginger was chewing my ear off again just now."

"I'm sure that isn't what caused that bomber to get through, but I'll still have to get it investigated." Biggles said, disappearing into his office.

It had been a bit of a close call for all of them- a direct hit on the farmhouse would have been disastrous. Still shaky, Angus and Tex had lit their respective smokes again, and Algy suddenly had an idea. Discreetly, he pulled Ginger to one side.

"Were they smoking?"

Not wanting to sneak in his friends, Ginger said nothing, but Algy smiled. "You refused, didn't want it to be three on a match."

"No, I didn't. But they were under the trees!" Ginger defended, "They couldn't have bought the bomber onto us. Those two pinpricks couldn't even-"

"I'm not accusing, I was just interested." Algy placated. "That bomber was a coincidence, nobody's fault. At least none of you got shot." He grinned, then lightly pushed a relieved Ginger back into the rest of the officers.

Tex and Angus were now relating a mostly fabricated story about hearing the bomber coming and only just getting out of the way in time, which Ginger was quick to join in on. As much as his friend had reassured him, the young officer was still extremely glad that he hadn't been the third light.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really like this one for some reason
> 
> The 'Three On A Match' thing that Ginger mentions was a real superstition, and quite interesting to read about...this was a bit rushed, but I'm quite happy with how it came out anyway :'D


End file.
